


Quomodo Reputati

by femslashbitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Selfcest, this one is weird y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femslashbitch/pseuds/femslashbitch
Summary: In an AU where Lily and James had some time to be happy before Voldemort became a threat, James tries an unusual spell and Lily finds out something new about herself - she might be a little bit of a narcissist.
Relationships: Lily Potter/Lily Potter
Kudos: 9





	Quomodo Reputati

**Author's Note:**

> written as a commission for ghoose86 on tumblr.

The thing about partying with the marauders is that you never quite know where things will go by the end of the night. Lily loved the boys, but they could get wild. Tonight was no different.

They were all at the Potter manor, sitting out on the enormous lawn on a summer night. 

What had started as a simple night drinking had turned into a night of attempting difficult spells they had never touched at Hogwarts. 

Peter Pettigrew was sitting on the ground, attempting to charm himself into joyful hallucinations. So far he had only managed to give himself a headache. 

James, Sirius and Lupin were whispering together, some piece of mischief on their minds. As Lily grabbed another firewhiskey from the cooler, she wondered what they might be up to. Remus was shaking his head furiously, at something Sirius was saying, but James was smiling. As she walked back to them, James turned to Lily.

“Would you mind being a guinea pig for a spell I’ve been wanting to try for a while? I promise it won’t hurt you.” he said, his hazel eyes sparkling. James could be very charming when he wanted to, and Lily was just buzzed enough to agree. 

“Why not,” replied Lily, smiling. She knew this might come back to haunt her, but at the moment she didn’t care. She’d trust James with her life. Remus opened his mouth, wanting to say something. After a look from James, he shut it and shrugged.

James pointed his land at Lily, and spoke. “Quomodo Reputati!,” he intoned. Lily felt something, a gentle splitting of the self. Then she was face to face with another Lily. She wore the same lightweight pair of blue robes, and had the same green eyes.

For a moment, they mirrored each other exactly, reaching out their hands. Then the new Lily laughed, and turned to James. 

“This is what you wanted to do, you tosser!,” she exclaimed. James smiled sheepishly. Remus gave James a look that said ‘I warned you’. 

“It’ll wear off soon,” said Sirius, trying to contain his laughter. 

The original Lily grabbed her copy, and walked away from the lawn, into Potter Manor itself. “You won’t be seeing us until there’s only one of me,” she yelled back outside. 

Inside, the two Lilys stared at each other. The original Lily realized for a moment exactly what James Potter saw in her. The red hair, the friendly green eyes - she made quite a picture. She reached out her hand, and tucked the other Lily’s hair behind her ear. The contact was electric. 

The other Lily smiled, leaned into her hand. This was definitely strange, but not in a bad way. 

“So we’ve just got to wait this out, right?,” said the first Lily. 

“We could do something fun to pass the time,” replied the second. For a moment, the original Lily wondered what she could mean. Then she looked into her counterpart’s eyes, and she knew. That kind of fun. It would serve James right. 

The second Lily smiled, and led her double upstairs to James’ room. When she closed the door, the other Lily was staring at her lips. Wow. She had thought she’d do this for a lark, but at the moment it felt wrong. Good and bad. But the idea was also enticing. The second Lily didn’t seem to be feeling the same shame. She leaned in and then they were kissing softly, a soft pair of lips on her own. Lily had kissed a girl before, but never seriously. Just for practice, like everyone did. This felt different. She knew herself in a way she hadn’t known the girl before.

The second Lily pressed the first one up against the door, smiling through the kiss. Damn. Why didn’t James ever do that? One of them laughed into the kiss - she could hardly tell which, it was difficult for her to tell where one of them ended and one began. They drew apart, and the first Lily flipped her counterpart around, pushing her against the door. They both deserved to feel how good that felt.

“You’re really pretty. I know that’s narcissistic of me, but it’s true.” said the second Lily. Her counterpart pinned her arms above her head, and kissed her again. This time the kiss was deeper, and the first Lily’s tongue gently met its equal. 

They kissed for a moment, and then parted. Damn, this felt good. The original Lily let her clone’s arms go. For a moment they stood staring at each other, their breathing a little heavier than before. 

“We could do this somewhere a little more comfortable,” said the second Lily, gesturing to James’ bed. For a moment, the original Lily hesitated. What exactly did her double want to do? As interesting as this was, she definitely wasn’t gay, and there was a limit to how far she’d go. Full on sex was something she hadn’t even done with James yet. She was hardly going to lose her virginity to herself. Although come to think of it, maybe that was more like masturbation than sex. When one Lilly began to shed her robes, the other followed suit, leaving two sets of blue robes thrown haphazardly on the floor.

Then, Lily realized that her double wouldn’t want to do anything she wasn’t comfortable with herself. The realization came with relief. Hopefully, this wouldn’t get too weird. So far, it had honestly been pretty nice, comfortable in a way that even kissing James was not. 

The second Lily lay down on James’ bed, smiling up at her counterpart. In a moment of confidence, the original girl climbed onto the bed, straddling herself. 

It was… such a heady feeling, looking down at herself all helpless. Lily felt herself getting wet thinking about it, and she knew that the other version of herself felt the same. She took off her shirt, revealing her lack of bra. Well, hardly revealing, because the other Lily had to know - they were dressed exactly the same. Underneath her, hesitant, the second Lily raised a hand to her clone’s breasts. She had definitely felt her own breasts before - that was pretty much what they were for, other than getting in the way. But this was different. This time, someone was responding. Someone who was herself but separate. Lily became more confident as she touched, slowly neading the shirtless Lily’s nipples. They were hard now, and terribly sensitive. The shirtless woman moaned. 

Shit. Maybe she did like girls. Maybe she just liked herself. Maybe she was a little bit drunk. Either way, everything felt so good. Honestly, much better than anything she’d done with James. Maybe she should do this again at home, privately.

For a moment, the woman underneath her stopped caressing Lily’s breasts. Lily whimpered, missing the contact. Then, something unexpected and beautiful happened. A mouth wrapped around Lily’s small dusky nipple. Shit. She’d never let James do this. Her double was sucking, running her tongue over the nipple. Damn. Lily felt her core get wetter. She began rocking against the woman underneath her almost unconsciously. So long as neither of them touched each other there, this wasn’t sex, right?

The original Lily pressed her hand to the breast of the woman underneath her. They both deserved to feel this good. 

And then, something horrible happened. The woman underneath Lily began to fade. She was half there-half not. She seemed to realize what was happening, but her disappearing clone was smiling. She ran her hand through the woman on top of her’s hair, and then with a pop, she disappeared entirely. 

The experience of falling a couple inches as her double disappeared was sobering. The moment the other Lily was gone, the original felt everything the other part had experienced. This had been amazing. And it was terribly, horribly over. 

Lilly sat up and frowned, the warmth in her center almost overpowering. It was over. She felt a terrible loss.

For a moment, she contemplated pulling down her pants and finishing the job. Then she realized she was in her boyfriend’s bed. She shouldn’t do that. She shouldn’t have done any of this.

It was embarrassing, what she had done. Was this who she was, when given the opportunity? Slowly, as the feeling inside her waned, the shame grew. She could never tell James about this. Quickly, she pulled her shirt back on, and donned her robes again.

She and her double had simply sat talking for a few minutes. That was the story and she’d say nothing more. She wouldn’t go red in the face the next time she saw the boys. She would keep everything together, and resolve to never drink quite this much again.

She smoothed her mussed hair, trying to gain composure. She would go outside and act completely normal. No one would ever know. She definitely wouldn’t think about this for years.

She stood up, mostly calm, and walked downstairs. It took an effort, but she could keep the shame off her face. 

She walked outside, composed, as if nothing had happened.

“She’s gone, if you were wondering,” she announced. Disappointment was written on James’ face. 

“It was just a joke,” he said, apologetically. “And you did agree,” he added. Lily rolled her eyes. 

“Hardly a funny one. You wouldn’t know what to do with two of me,” she said, tossing her hair. Sirius guffawed. 

“She’s got you there,” Sirius said, guffawing. On the ground, Peter had completely passed out from his attempts to get himself high. Lupin was poking him with his wand, trying to wake him.

James went red in the face, and Lily was terribly grateful that she wasn’t the embarassed one here. 

She would remember this day for years, and never speak of it.


End file.
